081114-JackJackAcenia
03:54 GA: Allo? Is this connecting? 03:54 GT: Hello! Who is this? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:55 GA: Awesome, it's working again. I'm Jack, coronel Heston's son. 03:55 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:56 GA: You're Acenia right? Merrow's partner. 03:56 GT: Yes! We were trying to help. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:57 GA: I know, method was the issue, you had a good motive. 03:58 GT: Lack of information seems to be a thing. Apparently the adults had been keeping secrets the whole time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:58 GA: The adults, the kids, the aliens. It got so filled with lies that we could have handed them like condoms on a highschool and it wouldn't have decreased the stock one bit. 04:00 GT: Oh well! We tried. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:00 GA: Yeha, we're all in the game now, so it doesn't matter. Or at least i hope so, How was your entry? Are you all right? 04:00 GT: Yes! Yours? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:01 GA: Fine, had a little issue with cooperating with my sprite tough, How is Merrow doing? 04:01 GT: He said he's fine! He's somewhere else though... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:02 GA: Everyone is, apparently each of us has it's own planet to explore, that reminds me, is yours dangerous? I want to make a retrieval priority list. 04:02 GT: Just a lot of graves. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:02 GT: And some mourning shadows, it seems. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:02 GA: What did you throw into the mix? 04:02 GT: Unless you're afraid of the concept of death, it's not that scary. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:03 GT: I threw in a plant papa gave me. And then my favorite plant! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:03 GA: You got anything to make fire with if things get hairy? 04:03 GT: So it became... "RuinousManEaterSprite"... which sounds bad, but she's been sweet so far. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:03 GT: She is being a pretty flower crown. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:05 GA: RuinousManEater, how did you manage to make a worse sounding one that mine with nothing but plants? 04:05 GT: I don't know. But plants aren't bad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:05 GT: So it's probably just based on colloquial names. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 GA: Hmm, the concepts of what we threw in? I think making a list of what we threw might be important 04:06 GT: I think the sprites are just supposed to help us, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:06 GT: So why does it matter? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 GA: It may have something to do with HOW much are they willing to help, gandalf knows that mine is being a bitch about it. 04:07 GT: gandalf? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:07 GA: God, gandalf, trolljesus, they are all interchangeable. 04:08 GT: Oh that's silly. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: You should grasp your own fate! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GA: Right? What's the point of praying to something like that right? 04:09 GT: That's why I like magic! You only get out of it what you put into it! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:09 GT: So if you don't try, you can't be upset because you didn't make an effort. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:10 GA: Under any other circumstance, i would have argued that magic is equally useless. Whoever there is currently a train station filled with tracks that are spitting on physics face below my room. So i think this time you might be right. 04:11 GT: I feel oddly happy in that I was right all along! But also confused and betrayed. This is such a depressing place. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:12 GT: People are singing about rivers and going to heaven or hell and whatnot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:12 GA: Fucking, huh. What was that? Ghospel right? I THINK those were slave-created songs? 04:12 GT: What? This is lower-caste stuff? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 GT: Why don't I know about it? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 GA: Human thing, slavery wasn't all that cool with people, so they used to sing to give themselves hope i think. 04:13 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:13 GT: But it says I'm a void player. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:14 GA: a WHAT of void? That's the important part. 04:15 GT: Witch! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:17 GA: See? It's not that bad, witches are cool. Might have to wear some really, REALLY extravagant clothes, but cool. 04:17 GT: I'm excited for that part! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:17 GT: But Witch of Nothing sounds boring. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:18 GA: Well, witch means "Craft" so you might create nothinges? or out of it? Fuck if i know, makes as much sense as a knight of Breath. 04:24 GT: You fight for wind! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:24 GT: Or something. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:25 GT: Or potatochips. Or whispers. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:25 GA: I could definetly fight for some potatochips right now. Rations can only taste so good. 04:28 GT: Well... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:28 GT: I'm still kind of poking in and out of here trying to find out what's going on. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:28 GA: Keep yourself Safe overall, it's not worth learning anything if you can't tell it all right? 04:29 GT: Can you tell Colonel Heston that we're sorry? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:29 GT: Except for Commander Balish. He's faking. Especially if Mari's entry was any indicator. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:30 GT: And the message about Rubi being Queen. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:30 GT: The humans were being killed off like we tried to stop. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:30 GA: I can assure you that my mother is doing something about that as we speak, that woman is anything but easy to stop. 04:30 GT: But she did fall for Commander Balish's ruse. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:31 GT: She does have a weak spot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:31 GA: Love is the bane of a good soldier. 04:32 GA: Anyway, do me a favor and tell Merrow that he should know better than to be hasty on his plans from now on. We are live and on a mission now, don't have second chances here. 04:33 GT: I will pass it on! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 04:33 GA: Well, i have to check on some other people, please stay safe all right? 04:35 GT: You as well! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧